cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Hevor Jorkins
: "I may serve in the Republic, I may be a soldier, but what really counts is defending of all that is good in this galaxy. I fight not for conquest and glory, nor money or fame in that matter, but for an everlasting peace, and with the word "war", or "violence" not understandable in any language." : ―Hevor Jorkins Captain 'Hevor Jorkins '''was a Human male Republic officer serving in the Republic Navy during the Clone Wars. First starting out as a recruit in the Republic Military Academy (and later an instructor upon graduation), Jorkins resigned when the Clone Wars erupted. Joining the newly-formed Republic navy in the Grand Army, Jorkins was immediately ushered into its ranks, attaining the rank of Captain in the Champion Fleet. In command of the Attack Cruiser ''Labyrinth ''alongside General Ralana Ahln, Jorkins proved to be a critical tactician and leader as the war expanded into the Outer Rim. Following his heroics during the First Battle of Kamino, Jorkins was reassigned to take command of the Attack Cruiser ''Valiant, where he began to take on a more active role since General Ahln's fleet was primarily used for patrols within the Core. In 19 BBY, the war had reached its end, and with the deaths of many Jedi, plus the burning of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, the newly proclaimed Emperor Palpatine abolished the proud old Republic, and replaced it with the newborn Empire. Although Jorkins continued to serve in the Imperial Navy, he grew disillusioned with the brutality the Empire was enforcing on many of the citizens, and as a result, deserted the Imperial Army and defected to the Rebel Alliance. There, Jorkins led Alliance troops and helped co-ordinate with noted leaders such as former navy Captain Jan Dondonna in many battles, most notably, Endor in 4 ABY. When the Empire fell, Jorkins continued to serve in the Alliance, and into the New Republic, attaining the rank of Admiral. In 19 ABY, following the peace treaty between the Imperial Remnant and the New Republic, Jorkins retired from Republic service and returned to his homeworld of Chrona, working as a farmer until his death in 21 ABY. Although Jorkins believed that the Imperial Remnant and the Empire ceased to exist, and therefore an everlasting peace would follow, another dark organization would take shape and once again war would break out in the galaxy. Early Life (60 BBY-22 BBY) (To be Expanded) Personality and Traits : "He's a capable man--a man that can be trusted. He is no adept when it comes to commanding either a fleet full of ships, or companies of soldiers into the heat of battles. He has a tenacity for hitting the enemy hard with firepower, yet he still retains a level-headed attitude in the most dire of situations. If only if we had more like him, then the war would have ended quickly." —Eulen Waltz commenting about Jorkins' persona Jorkins, like all other navy men, expect efficiency and focus. A capable man and considering each person equal, Jorkins was a man of benevolence and courage. After the fall of the Republic, Jorkins faithfully served the Empire, until he saw the real threat that shattered him completely. Surrendering himself to the Alliance, Jorkins sought to rebuild the galaxy by liberating planets from their Imperial oppressors. Since then, Jorkins remains vigilant, often being seen as one of the saviors of the reborn Republic. Category:Male Characters Category:Captain Category:Republic Category:New Republic Category:Galactic Empire Category:Galactic Republic Category:Rebel Alliance Category:Humans Category:Champion Fleet